A Bloodly Reunion
by pctm888
Summary: Chapter 3 now up. What will Rand do when the Forsaken plan an attack on the Two Rivers. Will Rand leave his home to its fate? R&R please.
1. Prolongue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story or the wheel of time. Robert Jordan owns it all. I wish I did though.

Prologue

Demadred walked calmly down to the Pit of Doom where the remaining forsaken waited. A meeting had been called by his master, the Great Lord of the Dark. Everyone of the surviving forsaken felt their Lord's presence and heard him speak.

"The Two Rivers is venerable, attack it or do whatever it takes to bring Rand al'Thor/Lews Therin Telamon to his knees." All the forsaken felt this run through their minds.

"Moridin shall command to as he wishes. You are dismissed." With his charge hanging heavy over his head, Demadred walked up from the Pit of Doom.

He silently cursed the Great Lord, "I was so close to completing my plans and now I have to recalculate." As realization spread across his face Demadred began plotting the downfall of Lews Therin Telamon.

I hope you enjoy this. This is my first fanfic so be kind. R&R people. Thanks.


	2. Patterns of the Wheel

Disclaimer: Once again I do **not** own anything that has to do with the Wheel of Time.

Chapter 1- Patterns of the Wheel

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth and even myth is long forgotten whent eh Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the city of Tear. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither brginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

Rand paced across his bedchamber in Tear as Min lazily watched from the bed. "Come rest and be rid of your worries, sheepherder," Min called. "I can't," Rand said, "the effort to push the Two Rivers away from me results in the forsaken planning an attack on it. My friends and family are in a danger that I must face."  
"You should you confront the danger Rand," Min told him. "See if Mat and Perrin can come because if the information is right and the rest of the forsaken are there then we will need all the help we can get."  
"Hold on Min, we?" Rand asked.  
Min slowly got of the bed, her face much harder now. "If you think that I am not coming, guess again," Min said as she produced a knife from up her sleeve and then made it disappear again with a twirl. "Don't evern try me sheepherder."  
"Alright," Rand sighed, "let me ask Bashere for advice." Rand formed the void in his head, barely thinking it was so rountine.As he took hold of _saidin_, sweet life filled him until he was ready to burst. Every grain of the door lept closer as Rand wove air to open the door. The Aiel outside peered in.  
"Send for Bashere," Rand commanded. The maidens guarding him flashed hand talk and then one turned and walked away. While waiting for Bashere, Rand took out his now-dusty flute. He could hardly remember the songs he had used to play back before he knew he was the Dragon Reborn.He sighed inwardly at that memory, but then oushed it away. He had to be hard.  
Just then Bashere walked in with Lan and Logain. "What should we do?" Rand asked.  
"We should meet them head on in power," Logain said as he walked up. "The last battle is coming and the forsaken must be gotten rid of. This is a way."  
Nynaeve wasright behind Lan. "What do you think Lan and Bashere, should we even attack the foraken?" Rand asked. He was already forming a battle plan.  
"Oh yes," Lan replied. Bashere seemed a little worried. "We will have to have many people who can channel if we are to even think of this," he stated. "I'd say gather your forces and strike, but we must do it with mininal losses."  
"We,if we are all in agreement, lets begin planing," Rand said as they gathered around a table with maps lying on it. "What sort of forces do we have?"

**Skye Dragon: **Thanks for your review. It helped me a lot.

**White-wolf2: **I was wondering why I didn't get many reviews.

Sorry it's so short. I haven't had much time to work on it. Next chapter will be longer.


	3. A Call to Arms

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Robert Jordan does.

Chapter 2- A Call To Arms

Rand walked away from the meeting feeling as if they had covered all the important points. He thought back over what had just happened. They had debated long and hard and come find no way to safely launch the attack with recalling Mat and Perrin. He hardy knew where Mat was and Perrin was on an important mission. He and Perrin had not left on the best of terms. He could picture Mat and Perrin after the usual dancing lights which he had gotten used to now. Nynaeve had been right behind Lan's plan of caution. Moments after the five of them had settled down to plan, The aiel clan chiefs had walked in and the convincing process begun anew. It had taken many hours and there was still no real decision except the the forsaken must be removed. Rand entered his bed chamber to find Min lying on the bed waiting.

"There you are you lumox, I have been waiting for hours," Min said as he came closer. The dangerous gleam had left Min's eyes ahd Rand calmly walked up and lay down on the bed.

"Not now Min, I have quite a bit of deciding to do," Rand replied.

"Maybe I can help." After a quick nod of his head, Rand began telling Min of the days events.

(Mat's Story)

Mat sat up, is entire body aching from not getting enough sleep. After he had laughed himslef hoarse in Tuon's wagon, Thom had carried him back to his wagon and put him on the bed despite the protests of Domon and his wife. Juilin had decided to stay the night watching Mat in case he tried anything and to make sure he was ok.

Mat was awakened to a flash of color in his mind and Rand saying he needed him. That was odd, Mat thought. In his mind he pictured Rand again. After the wave of colors, Mat could see him. Was it true he was needed? He decided to go find Thom to ask his opinion.

After Mat had explained his story, Thom sat there thinking.

"I think you should go," Thom said after a while, "Rand does indeed need you if these flashes of color have really been happening."

They have Thom, and I'm not going insane," Mat responded.

"Then I suggest you speak to the fool of man who runs this show." Mat went off to find.

A long dicussion withLuca brought nothing but wanting to keep his money. Mat finally gave up and decided to leave, but not before buying some horses. He managed to convinceLuca that he need a few horses, but the price could have bought the whole of the Two Rivers at one time.

After everything was complete, it was getting near dark and Mat decided to spend the night with the show again. That night, Rand appeared asking where he was. After he told Rand, he was awakened by someone shaking his shoulders. It was Juilin telling him it was dawn and time to go. After making sure everything was alright, he prepared himself and went slowly into Tuon's wagon after knocking. There they were all ready to go.

"Good, let's get going," Mat said quickly and turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Toy," Tuon called. This was what he had been dreading.

"Where are we going? What is the idea of leaving the show, we are somewhat safe here," Tuon pushed. Okay, Mat think fast he said to himself.

"We are leaving the traveling show because I do not want to get caught with you and it is getting less and less safe," he replied and before they could react, he left, leaving Tuon staring opened mouthed at him.

The horses were ready and everyone was mounted, with Mat carefully mounted away form Tuon. A strange man walked up and whispered in Mat's ear. Mat's eyes widened in surprise and then he nodded. He spoke to his commanders briefly and then followed the man into the woods.

When they were alone, A shimmer surrounded the man that had named himself Logain. His formed changed that of one with wild eyes. but an amused smile played across his face.

"I can channel again, I was healed," he told Mat because the dazed look on his face. "Your friend, Nynaeve I believe it was, healed me."

"O," Mat said in a small voice. "What do you want?"

"I come to bring to the Dragon Reborn, Rand al'Thor."

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Mat asked.

"You don't, but Rand did send me after he talked to you in his dream," Logain replied. Mat consented for knew no other way for Logain to have known about those 'dreams' then Rand if indeed he had talked to him. As they walked out of the woods, Logain's form shifted and he became the man he was.

Mat made his announcement, "we will follow this man to place of safety." The group look at Logain and back at Mat. They had placed their trust in Mat so far and did not intend to stop now. The man procured a horse out of the woods and mounted. Without another word, he began riding into the woods, leaving the rest of the group to follow. Follow they did. After about a mile in, he turned suddenly.

In a deep voice, he boomed, "I will make a gate way to Tear, stand." Tuon rushed forward furious.

"Tear!," she screeched at Mat. "Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down and follow," Mat said as he rode though the now open gateway. He rode out on a hill about a mile from the city. Silently, they rode toward the city and through the gates. The crowd parted for htem and soon they were at the Stone with Rand in a fine coat and the Dragon Secpter. A few of the sworn Aes Sedai waited with him and Min was by his side.

"Welcome," he called "to the city of Tear and the army of the Dragon Reborn!"

A/N: It's getting longer! Stay tuned for the next update.

**Alucard-Lives:** Thank you for pointing that out. I'll try and catch them.

**Whiie-wolf2:** Min is a great character. I hope I am giving her a good personality.


End file.
